


Comfort

by Lightguardian79



Series: Bloodlines [2]
Category: The Flash (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart Allen is Kid Flash, Family Issues, Post-Endgame, Wally West is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: After the meeting with Tim, Bart ran towards Palo Alto where a redhead speedster is





	Comfort

**Dick P.O.V**

"Can you repeat ?" I demand to Owen

"Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash is our grandfather."

Great, Flash archenemesis is Bart's grandpa, neither Tim or me see that coming and I don't think Barry know it. Life definitely hates us and will do everything to ruin us. I think I understand better why Bart doesn't want we discover his family, two vilains in a same family and had kill even if one of them is dead, it's still his family. And Tim understood that he probably threw away the only good friendship he has. He fell on his knees and cried.

"No, I didn't want the things turn like this. I didn't want to going so far, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"There's one thing I don't understand with you the bat." said Owen

"What is it ?" I asked

"Well... You have many secrets and the others respect your silence and those secrets, right ?" Owen stated

"Yes." "Then why you insist that no one else got secrets ?"

"..."

"..."

"That's actually... a good question." I replied

"That's what I thought. But that change nothing to the situation."

"What we do with Bart ?" ask my little bro.Even if this meeting turn bad he's still worried about his friend, I just hope that Bart will not keep that for him.

"We let him alone. He really needs it and I don't think that is a good idea I'll catch him. After all your the only ones who know this so you keep that for you no matter what even if you have to fight Batman. When Bart will be ready we will reveal the truth to the Flash." answer Owen and I nodded to give my approval to his idea.

Now we have to hope that everything will be better soon.

Palo Alto, 2:00

**Wally P.O.V.**

When I heard someone knock to the door, I saw what time it was: 2:00. Who has the idea to come and knock to the door at a such late hour ? And I wasn't the only one who woke up. Artemis was almost surprised as me.

"I wonder who it is." she said

"I don't know but I'm sure he will leave soon when he will understand that no ones come to open the door." I replied and we return to our sleep.

Unfortunately he becames more loudly so I decide to get up and see who it was and whoever it was he's gonna to pass a bad time, I could sense it on every fiber of my body. By precaution Arty covers her ears, knowing very well when I yelled, I wasn't pretending to .

I open the door violently and I let my anger took control "I DON'T KNOW WHO ARE YOU BUT I'LL-" Suddenly someone hug me I lay down my head to see who do that and I was shock. "Bart ?". But the worst is that he was crying.

"Wally why dou yo stop to.." start Artemis but when she saw it was Bart, we look to eachother and she said "I'm gonna to make tea, you two, get to the sofa." I obey to his orders and Bart follow me still crying.

I never see him like this, quiet and sad. The Bart I know is always happy and talkative even childish but that's why everyone love him. Then something hit me who could explain why he was like this. "Did something bad happen to uncle Barry ?" but he shook his head, well it's good. Then I state that he was trembling so I took a blanket and I place it on his shoulders.

He didn't expect this because he look at me surprise, I heard him muttered a small "thank you" and return to his silence. We return to step one I don't know what to do then Artemis arrived to the saloon with teas, she handed one to Bart but he refuse. Another thing who confuse us and just after that, he withdrew to himself and squeezed the blanket, his eyes looks like dead they loose their usual glow, Arty and I were worried for him. Something has happen but we have to do the first step.

"Bart what happen ?" asked softly Artemis. No answer once again.

"Come on Bart, you know you can tell everything to your first cousin once removed." I told him with the most joycefull voice I could

"If I told what happen you will hate me just like... just like Robin does." he answered.

"Robin ?" Arty and I said both, a little take back by this and he nodded then Artemis ask him something "Is this about your family ?"

Seems my girlfriend has find the right subject because Bart raise his head just after that and he look at her and hesitantly he nodded. At least we know what bothering him and make him cry, I took him by surprise and hug him.

"I don't know why you said that we will hate us if you talk about your family and I really don't care. Whatever your issue with the others but you have to know that nothing will never make us hate you, same thing for Barry or Jay and Joan. NEVER. And you're not your parents."

I don't know if it was a good idea to tell him this but his body start to shake and he let once again his tears fall even if he tried to muffle them Artemis decide to embrace Bart with me.

"Whatever happens Wally and I will be there for you, we are a family and you're part of it." she reassure. This time the kid couldn't contain all his tears and he cry so much, hugging Artemis. I think he really need to free his emotions, his true feelings not the one he puts in front of the team or the League.

"Thank you.... Thank you so much at you two."

"Now would you mind to explain the whole story and tell us why you came to see us ?" she asked with autority in her voice.

"If I come here it's because every time I don't feel good in the future it was my Wally who comfort me and he always told me story about you, Arty so maybe it was the same here. I don't really think about it."

"And why you said Robin is probably hating you ?" I asked. This has kinda surprise because the Flash and Batman do a great job when they work together and same with Kid Flash and Robin.

"Erm... Can I tell it to Artemis first ? I have nothing against you but I think she could understand better my situation with the other side of my family. And after she could repeat to you but I don't want that grandpa or the League know this, I would tell them by myself when I'll be ready. If you don't mind." he explain to me.

"Of course and I understand." I replied "If you think that he would be better if Artemis knows the story first then it's fine for me."

"Me too" approve Artemis

"Really ?" my cousin asked a little suspicious that I gave up so easily

"Yeah and besides I really need to sleep you woke us at 2:00, kid."

"Oh sorry for that, Wall." he apologize to me just before I return to the bed

**Artemis P.O.V.**

Once Wally left, I sit next to Bart in the sofa and I give him the tea, he has accept it this time

"So your family is really a mess ?" I ask him to be sure

"I don't know if someone else could have a complicate family like mine's. For telling you the truth, I'm not sure where to start."

"Why not your mother ?" I suggest "We know that Don will be you father but actually he is a bit little to be your dad. Actually since you're here you never mention her."

"This is acually a pretty good idea and that would be more simple." He drank a sip of his tea, took an inspiration and began to tell me his story "Her name is or was because she is born like dad, Meloni she married to dad when she was 24, The Reach have already enslave the humanity and she had already a child, it was my older brother."

"You have a older brother !? Where is he ?" I ask him, worried for his brother because if the Reach were on Earth then anything could happen to him.

"Don't worry, Arty he is here in the past and I could specify that we are half-brother, his father find himself trap in the future without any memories of who it was. He live a while with mom and when he left the future to return in the past his son were 2 years old."

"Maybe we could help your brother to know who was is father."

"No, we know his name and when he returned in the past she asked him his name she specified it was for my bro that at least he knows the name of his old man."

"So who is it ?" I ask

"Digger Harkness, the ancient Captain Boomerang and former Rogue.

" "So just to be sure you talk about Captain Boomerang, the one who killed Robin's father and has a son, Owen Mercer who is actually your half older brother." I repeat and Bart nodded "Hope for you that Robin doesn't know this."

"Too bad because I saw him sooner and he wanted to discuss about this... But I'm not sure discuss his the good word."

"Doesn't turn well, I guess."

"Yeah but Nightwing knows about the story and he stopped everything before someone get hurt physically. Owen was there too."

"Not a good idea. But do you think really that Tim hate you for that ?"

"Probably, I told him that we were brother and immediately he felt broken and search a reason to prove what I said is wrong."

"That's not hate but let's get back to your mother, you didn't tell me her full name." He bite lips so hard that they turned red a little, I could see he was not sure but he sighed and turn to me with the most serious face I seen. Whoever is his mother, I understand now that he had a good reason to hide any information about her and he wasn't to avoid to crash the whole time stream like he said before.

"Fine but you have to promise me something."

"Sure"

"This information have to stay confidential between you, me and eventually Wally. Not a single member of the Justice League must know this or grandpa."

"Why ?"I asked

"I have a good reason and if someone has to tell this to Barry, it's only me. I prefer that he learns this by me, it would be a sort of test. It will be at this moment that I'll know if Barry really loves me and I'm part of the flash family."

"It's that really important for you ?"

"Yes it is !" he shouted to me as the same time is standing "I'm scared of his reaction and what he could think of me. Or what he could do to me. When you have integrate the team, no one knew you were Sportsmaster's daughter and you didn't want that Dick, Wally or anyone else knew this except the League. It's the same thing for me but instead of the League it's you, Dick, Wally and probably Tim." When he finished to say this, tears were once again in his eyes ans he whispered "I don't want... I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want we let me alone again, I couldn't bear it, I lose all my family in the future except Owen."

Aaand.... definitely needs a hug once again so I wrap him in my arms and he muffled in my arms

"So... Can I have the name of your mother ?"

"Meloni Thawne." he muttered, I break the hug and he turn his head in pupose to not look at me. I knew what's this name means but to be sure I ask him

"Thawne like.... Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash and the ennemy of Barry ?" and he nodded. I keep my cool because I know what it is to be in the family of a criminal even if it wasn't cool to be the grandson of this guy. "Bart, look at me. I double promise I won't tell this to Barry but you have to promise you don't will keep Barry in the dark about this for a long time."

"Why ?"

"Does the Reverse know that you are as the same time his grandson and the grandson of Barry ?" he give me an affirmative answer "Then he could appear of nowhere and tell this to the Flash in purpose to disrupt him."

"Okay maybe later I will tell him. Can I at least stay here for the night on the sofa ? I don't really want to face Jay and Joan in my current state." he tell me

"Sure" I replied

"Thank... you.... Arte.... Zzzz" He fall asleep before he could finish his sentence so I cover him with a blanket and I left

"Good night, Bart."

"'Night, Arty" he replied slowly but now I have to tell this to Wally, I hope he's not gonna to be mad.

**Third P.O.V.**

Artemis slowly open the door of the room she share with Wally for not wake him up. But she failed, the previous Kid Flash was awake.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." she said

"That's what I was doing but I heard Bart shouted from here, saying he was scare of the reaction of someone and after he recall the old good times. I knew it was a question of time before you came so I stay awake. How's the kid ?"

"Tired, it was a hard day for him. He asked if he could stay here and I said yes."

"I know what you mean, I never see him crying but what did he say about his family ?" demanded Wally

"You remember Captain Boomerang ?" "The one who kills Robin's father ?" Artemis nodded and she continued "He's kinda Bart's step father." she revealed

"EXCUSE ME ?" yelled Wally, shock "Wait a minute, if he's Bart's step father that means his son Owen Mercer, his Bart's half brother and if they are brothers does that means they have the same mother ? On the other side that would a little explain his burst of speed. Wait what am I saying ? That doesn't make any sense because Bart got his speed from Barry except if their mother his related to the speedforce. OMG It's-"

"Calm down, Wally. Take a deep breath and yes I could say his mother has a link with the Speedfoce." interrupted Artemis. Wally follows Artemis advice and took a few breaths before his girlfriend continued. "Bart's family is a little more complex just by the existence of one person."

"Who could be a problem for Bart ?"

"You need to promise me something." demand seriously Artemis

"Everything you want, babe."

"Promise me you're not gonna to yell or scold to the kid."

Wally place a hand in his chest and hands up the other "Me, Wally West I promise I'm not gonna to yell at my cousin, Bart Allen for whatever reason, stupid or not. And I will keep my cool and listen to you until the end."

"Wally, this is serious." sighed the archer.

She explained everything Bart told her about his other grandpa who is Eobard Thawne for Bart. Wally listen her with a serious face, he frowned a little his eyebrows when she revealed to him that Zoom was the grandfather of Bart but he didn't interrupt her. She also told him to not tell this to Barry and let Bart make his own choice about the current situation. The former Kid Flash nodded and understand the fear of the younger speedster, they eventually return to their sleep and wait the morning for the next action of the kiddo.


End file.
